halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Duncan
|gender = Male|height = 6' 1"|weapons = *Assault Rifle *SMG *Magnum|hair = Black|eyes = Green|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Second leader of Alpha-Four|affiliation = }}Charles Franklin "Chip" Duncan ( : 12312-95231-CD) was a in the in the during the and Post War Era. He took command of Alpha-Four following the death of Richard Bradley during the Battle of San Andreas. Early Years Born on Asteroid B-17, Charles Duncan was raised mainly in the Polis Mons space station. Charles was always known to have a strong hatred for the Covenant ever since he could fathom the war. As such, he spent a majority of his childhood training to fight and enlisted with the UNSC at age of 18. Human-Covenant War Battle of Crimson-2 Duncan was assigned to Delta-7 under the command of Sergeant Major Mako. The team was sent to the colony of Crimson-2 to halt a Covenant attack. Siege of Amber Square Delta-7 was then taken to the city of Amber Square which was currently under siege by Covenant cruisers. The UNSC navy was doing their best, but the ground game was worse with hundreds of dead civilians. The squad was tasked with civilian evac ops and holding a stable rally point for evacuation shuttles to leave the city. Quartz, Duncan and Hopkins were ordered to find the civilians while Mako, Dallas and Sterner went to the Western Starport to get a path cleared. As the ODSTs landed at the port, Dallas noticed a nearby defense system and led Sterner to activate it while Mako led army troopers to defend the port. As the two ODSTs entered the building they went ahead and assisted the army soldiers inside trying to hold off the Covenant invaders. However, more Covenant came until the arrive of a spartan came and assisted the failing UNSC line. Afterwards the team reunited and were deployed to a nearby national park to secure the local space elevator. Once at the park, the team moved through and came across the local ranger station. When the team entered the building, Covenant patrols came into the area and spotted the ODSTs who engaged them. The team fought off the patrol until a banshee squadron came into the area. Acting on pure instinct, Dallas grabbed a Spartan Laser and opened fire on the banshees overhead. Once the banshees were destroyed, the team found two warthogs and proceeded into the park. As the ODSTs moved through the area, they cleared out every Covenant cell possible and soon arrived at the space elevator. However, just as they got there, a Covenant cruiser came out of slipspace and weaken the structure, later destroying it with a few shots. Mako ordered a retreat and as the elevator came down, the team took cover and survived the fall. Afterwards, the team was extracted and brought to the UNSC Hammerstone. The team was the ordered to take down a small Covenant jammer in the heart of the city blocking comms to command. The team reached the building and cleared the main landing platform. The squad then entered in an killed all the Covenant inside the main floor of the tower. However, after the jammer was disable, Elite rangers came inside and ambushed the ODSTs. While Mako and Dallas were able to make it out unscathed, Duncan got a minor wound along with Sterner, but Quartz had a broke arm thanks to a hand-to-hand fight and Hopkins was killed. The team then escaped and returned to the Hammerstone. Battle of Winston Station After the fall of Amber Square, Delta-7 was redeployed to Winston Station in order to fortified the location and defend it as agents got import data on Earth. The squad was deployed outside the main entrance of the station to cut off the main Covenant attack. The ODSTs cut off the main assault and was able to block up the main entrance as more Covenant came inbound. Mako, and Duncan then defended the main gate while Sterner and Dallas used a nearby warthog to deal with the heavy armaments dropped in by the Covenant. After the permitter was secured and other marines came to the area, Delta-7 headed inside to assist the agents. The team fought off the Covenant which had gained entrance into the building prior to their lock up and cleared a path directly outside for them. Once outside, a pelican and a falcon came in to extract both the agents and the ODSTs. Before they could leave, the ODSTs were ordered to secure the far entrance of the station and stop an incoming Covenant attack force. The ODSTs were dropped off and immanently got to work clearing the gate and defending it with turrets and rockets along with other traps they could set up. As the Covenant came, the ODSTs did everything they could to hold off the attacking forces but were pushed back towards an old hydro station. Once there, pelicans came in to suppress the remaining Covenant forces and to rescue the team. After the pelicans picked them up, Dallas got onto a rear turret and opened fire on the Covenant while his team supported him as did another pelican. Soon the hydro station was cleared of Covenant and then Dallas and Duncan got explosives and rigged the station to blow. Once more ground units came, the two detonated the explosives and killed them all and destroyed the station. However, this did not stop the multiple Covenant aircraft coming to Winston Station and the rest of the area. Mission to Soul Town After the capture of over half the planet, the UNSC grew desperate, even with a spartan as part of the reserve units. Eventually it was decided to leave the planet, but not without necessary data on the rest of human space. Delta-7 was sent to Soul Town to retrieve this data by any means necessary. The team arrived and searched the town for any survivors, unfortunately, they only found dead bodies of both adults and children, even a few pets in the mix. The team came across a dead ONI agent who luckily still held the codes necessary for the data stored at a local ONI building. The team entered in and downloaded all data possible, however, after about five minutes of such did an entire hive of drones appear and attacked them. The team was able to hold off the entire hive but with stood some minor injuries. After the data was downloaded, Dallas placed a small charge inside and destroyed the building effectively destroying the last of the hive. Afterwards, Delta-7 was picked up and left the planet with the rest of the UNSC. Battle of Marlo In mid 2551, Delta-7 was sent to the colony world of Marlo to investigate a down relay tower nearby an ONI watch and comm building. The team landed in a nearby town and began their search only to find nothing there. As the team continued through the town, they eventually found a platoon of Covenant forces inside and stationed throughout the rest of the area. The ODSTs engaged the aliens and proceeded on with their mission and broke the line. After the attack, Mako attempted to make contact with UNSC forces but was being jammed. Dallas, Quartz and Duncan were ordered to get moving on foot to the station while Mako and Sterner would fly to the station with a local falcon to repair it faster. While on the ground, the ODSTs found several squads of Covenant ground forces along with some potential storage areas for them. Duncan and Dallas eventually found a few navy soldiers pinned down by Covenant snipers. After the team was cleared, all UNSC personnel were called to the station by Mako. The group took two falcons that came with the ODSTs and went to the station and assisted Mako who was struggling to defend the main gate. The group was able to make quick and easy work of the Covenant and held off the next few waves of the attacks. After the station was cleared, the ODSTs established contact with command and established a protocol. Defense of Pointe Jaw After the Winter Contingency was established, a single Covenant cruiser came to the UNSC base dubbed Pointe Jaw and began their assault. Delta-7 was deployed from drop pods outside the main motor pool and began to clear the outside area. Once the main gate was cleared, the ODSTs moved into the base and trapped in the Covenant already inside the courtyard. Once the courtyard was cleared, the ODSTs were needed to clear out the surrounding Air Defense Outpost around the plateau. Mako and Dallas would clear out the outpost while Duncan, Sterner and Quartz would assist with the local defenses. As the two ODSTs went through the different outpost, eventually they found two squads of pinned down marines who aided them on their mission. The team soon found the main defense outpost and attacked the Covenant already stationed in the area. The Covenant resistance was strong with several ghosts and revenants guarding the post. Luckily, the team was able to clear the area and reactivate local defenses. After the main ariel defenses were brought back up online, Delta-7 was recalled back to the base immediately for necessary assistance in the upper levels. Once Mako and Dallas returned to the main base, they were met with two hunters inside the courtyard. Once the hunters were killed, the two proceeded inside the base and linked with Sterner and Quartz. The four then met up with Duncan and other ODST Team, Alpha-4. The two teams cleared out the rest of the main tower and soon the roof levels which were covered with ranger elites. Afterwards, the local ariel defenses targeted the cruiser overhead and brought it down in the valley below. Post War Era Due to complications with assignments and other reasoning from ONI, Duncan wasn't fully assigned to the squad until after the war. When he did he was joined by the twins, Thomas and Bridget Miles. Battle of San Andreas Being deployed to San Andreas, the team was sent to an array station outside the city. While on patrol, Covenant forces landed at the docks and opened fire. The squad fought back but due to a few banshee bombing runs, destroyed a majority of the UNSC forces. Though Rick ordered a retreat, an Elite zealot stabbed him in the back, killing him, leaving Duncan in command. Chip lead Tom and Bridget back to the outskirts of the town and took up a position with other stationed UNSC troops. Though a good fight was able to be established, it wasn't enough to prevent the Covenant breaking through. As a result, downtown San Andreas came under siege. Once word finally broke out about the invasion, Alpha-4 was extracted. Vixel Rebellion In 2566, Alpha-Four returned to New San Andreas to assist in the defense against the rebels located there. The team was deployed into the inner city and attacked a small Insurrectionist stronghold located inside an evac tunnel. While inside, Tom was captured and beaten by the Insurgents. Despite this, the rest of the team was able to rescue him and captured the Insurgent leader. Mission to Saigon Prime The team was joined by two new soldiers, Lance Gorse and Ashley Bunsen and sent to Saigon Prime to investigate a potential Covenant activity. While deployed, the team were engaged by the Covenant sub-fleet of Lost Honor. Being pinned down by fire from a corvette, squads deployed in phantoms were sent down to kill the team. While the team escaped, Gorse was killed by a Covenant suicide squad. Being redeployed to Norgorn City and is sent to rescue civilians from Covenant grasp. They get all the citizens to the escape ship but it is shot down and all civilians die in the crash. Bridget Miles also dies in the defe Following the civilian disaster, the team moved to the outskirts of the city to retake the Nature Preserve and to reenter the city. Alpha-4 then marched into Norgorn and attacked a Covenant AA station on top of the Nordic Tower. Chip ordered a TAC nuke to be used to eliminate the large Covenant station. As a TACT nuke is placed, Alpha-4 leaves the building, but Tom is knocked out by an elite and holds him hostage. Though the team tries to rescue him, Tom activates the nuke and kills himself and a majority of the city. Launching a final assault, Alpha-4 attacked Norgorn Comm Tower to call for reinforcements. While Chip makes the call, Ashley held off Covenant forces but was killed by a needle round in her throat. Chip is the last member of Alpha-4 and reactivates the comm tower, then dies by his skull being crushed. Psych-Interviews Personality Charles Duncan has been described as a by the book, stoic and hardened individual. Early in his career however, he was known to be a bit more angry and naive when in combat, not truly realizing the threat at hand. As the years progressed, Chip eventually grew into the war and severed with loyalty and respect to superiors. As such, he never questioned orders and would be considered as a machine more so than solider. However, he still refused to show his subordinates any respect, mainly those in his squad as he believed they had to earn his respect. As a result, Chip was considered to be a hard soldier to work with. Despite this, he still showed his care for the troops under his command, going far to risk his own life to save them. Physical Appearance Chip was known for being a relatively tall male standing around 6 foot 1 inch. He had widow's peak, short, black hair and blue eyes with a bit of a rugged face. Chip suffered from little battle wounds and thus never truly had any odd physical appearances such as scars or cuts. Chip was also known to be slim male, looking skinny but at the same time he was muscular. He was mostly known for his brains rather than physical attributes. Relationships Andrew Dallas Dallas and Duncan were known to have a good working relationship as well and being the two demolition experts of the team, saw each other as good friends. Alpha-Four Chip became the squad's number two after the Great War. Asa result, he held command over the squad for a majority of his career. Despite his harden nature, he was shocked and scared after Rick's death. He was also one to care for each teammate in the squad, going to rescue Tom and sacrificing himself to save Ashley. He held the team in high regards and credits them for his humanity. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Hunters: 6 Humans: 10 Brutes: 67 Drones: 264 Elites: 482 Jackals: 519 Grunts: 754 Total Kills: 2,102 KillsCategory:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Alpha-Four Category:ODST